


but i'm falling for you

by gemerenchang



Series: you're  a hot mess (but I'm falling for you) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clint is awkward, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Tony works the ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemerenchang/pseuds/gemerenchang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The gala scene in Clint's point of view.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>this is what happens when you take things seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> AvengerPlushies gave me a prompt and it's supposed to be a whole new different fic but in the end I end up writing the same 'verse. So I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted :(

They came together, walking in the ballroom side by side as if they were some Hollywood power couple, cameras flashing at the red carpet and people screaming their name for the attention. However, they split up almost immediately because Clint saw food and Tony was swept into a heated discussion about… something because Clint didn’t pay attention enough to hear. Now both of them are on the opposite sides of the room, Clint has a mini club sandwich in his hand while Tony… Tony somehow gets a hot brunette hanging on his arm.

That’s fine. He knows Tony. He trusts Tony. It’s fine, it doesn’t mean a thing.

He’s uncomfortable. He hates wearing a tie and it feels as if it’s a little too tight. It’s suffocating him.

A waiter walks by holding a tray of champagne and he grabs one and drains it in a matter of seconds before grabbing another flute.

“Not your scene, huh?” Someone on his right asks him. Clint turns and is now facing a beautiful woman in her early twenties. Probably one of the models dragged here, supposed to be someone’s arm candy. She has a tumbler of whiskey and Clint wonders where he can get one.

“Not much,” he admitted, because he’s the type of a guy that sees better from a distance, not… not this, standing close to the indoor plant big enough to hide him but doesn’t obscure his view of his teammates; watching his sort-of boyfriend schmoozing the rich and charming the young and beautiful. 

“You’re Tony Stark’s boyfriend right?” The woman asks and it’s another thing that Clint is not used to: people knowing him. Or worse, being called as Tony Stark’s boyfriend and not as just ‘Clint’.

He doesn’t answer, just shrugs. He’s honestly not sure what he is. 

“What do you see in him? The last person I would want to date is Tony Stark, the man who slept all twelve of the playboy’s magazine cover models.” She’s not drunk. Just cynical and a little bit too honest. Clint doesn’t know what to say.

What does he see in him? 

He sees a man that stays up all night to design better tech that could keep his team safe. He sees a man that refuses to wake up before noon and would cling to Clint whenever Clint wakes up for his morning work out. He sees a man that kisses him on the neck whenever no one is looking and he grins like he just won something whenever he does. A man that wakes up at night from nightmares of wormholes and father figures ripping out the arc reactor out of his chest. Someone who buries his face in Clint’s chest after he wakes up from these nightmares, trying to breathe and assure himself that he’s safe while Clint runs his hands through his brown locks to soothe him.

And that man is across the room, an arm around another woman as she leans up to kiss him on the cheek and Clint feels something rise in him. H sees green and red as he tears his eyes away from Tony. He polishes off the sandwich he’s been holding in his hand and heads out to the balcony.

He needs a smoke.

 

***

 

It’s his fault. It’s his own fault that he’s in this mess. 

Tony never said that they are exclusive. Their relationship is public mainly due to the insistent paparazzis, and not by their own decision. 

Tony never said… he never said this is a serious thing for him. They just went out on dates and started sleeping together but they never really thought of being serious or what they want from each other. It happened. It just happened.

And now Clint is smoking on a balcony feeling incredibly stupid, wondering if this is what happens when you take things seriously. Especially when you’re dating Tony Stark.


End file.
